


capital letters

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comedy, Coming Out, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Kyungsoo is one with a small voice in the quiet but his best friends aka wingmen makes sure he is heard by Jongin.





	capital letters

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is the end of my drabble and one shot series! HAPPY 2018 KAISOO DAY FAM! This mood of the fic is heavily inspired by Will You Know by Stella Jung, When I saw You by Bumkey and Capital Letters by Hailee Steinfeld. This is a prompt from kaisoo prompt bot on twitter!
> 
> The series include:  
> Heaven in Hell  
> 101 reasons why I love You  
> Love at First Sign  
> Capital Letters

"Are you sure he's okay?"

  
Kyungsoo is dead drunk, Baekhyun notes when Chanyeol nudges him in the elbow and directs him to the male who is currently hugging the life out of a fucking lamppost like it is an old mate he hasn't seen in years. The blonde squints into the street lights, a little tipsy himself, and realises Kyungsoo is now smooching the metal pole and wait, is that a tongue licking the rusty crust?

  
"About that," Baekhyun blinks his eyes furiously at the sight of Kyungsoo who has gone on to talk to the wilted roadside crawler, picking up the leaves as if they are human hands to accept the woes of his heart. "Well, at least he isn't stripping in front of that poor vending machine." The blonde shrugs as he pulls away from the giant and staggers to his midget friend who is now shoving dead leaves into the coin insert and glaring when nothing rolls out from the bottom.

  
"Guess Netflix and Chill is for another time, eh?" Chanyeol sighs wistfully as he tucks his hands into his jeans and walks over to help Baekhyun herd a wasted Kyungsoo back onto the platform. "Come on," The red-haired male slots a hand under Kyungsoo's arms and hauls him up along with Baekhyun who is struggling to keep up with his short strides. "I'll call a cab for you guys."

  
Fumbling his pockets for his phone, Chanyeol stops halfway when Baekhyun casts him a questioning look. "Are you shitting me, Yeol?" Baekhyun reaches over to pinch the taller on his shoulder, earning an unmanly yelp from the taller. "I thought we were going to fuck!" A couple of heads turn at the blonde's crude remark and Chanyeol finds himself dropping the device back into his jeans with a pair of red ears.

  
"Baek, your midget is fucking gassed and there's no way in hell we are getting down to business on your creaky couch." The giant crosses his arms and gives Baekhyun a hard stare. "We can do it in the room," The blonde suggests on a whim, "Why not trash him on the couch—"

  
"And get my dick chewed off first thing in the morning? No thanks," Chanyeol shakes his head and glances pointedly at Kyungsoo whose teeth has found their way to Baekhyun's shirt collar. "You know how cranky buddy here can get when he doesn't sleep in his bed, right?"

  
Unwilling to give up his chance to get laid (it has been a while, okay), Baekhyun racks his brain for a plan B while he prods Kyungsoo away from drooling on his favourite shirt. "Let's see," Chanyeol eyes the blonde who is tapping his chin thoughtfully and back to Kyungsoo who has slid down from the giant's shoulders and is now nuzzling his nose into his chest like a baby penguin. "Ah ha! Looks like your champ here got the best fucking idea ever!" Baekhyun bro fists into the air and turns to Chanyeol with a wry smirk dangling from his lips.

  
"Go ahead, dial a ride." There goes the wicked grin split across the blonde's face who now happily eggs Chanyeol on to use his Uber. "We have somewhere to drop this drunkard off." The red-haired male gulps uneasily when Baekhyun nabs his phone away, a bit too eagerly, and punches on the keyboard at a maddening speed.

  
A couple of minutes later, a black Honda pulls over and Baekhyun is quick to shove a bleary-eyed Kyungsoo into the backseat alongside Chanyeol who is having troubles to fit his lanky frame inside. "Sir, just confirming, this is the address, correct?" The driver reads out the location flashed on the screen dutifully and Chanyeol gawks from the back when he sees the name of the neighbourhood they are headed. "Baek isn't that Jongin's—"

  
"Bingo, Yeoliepop!" The blonde cranes his neck back to throw him another scheming smile. "Looks like someone else is gonna get laid beside us." Baekhyun declares shamelessly and reaches over to pinch Kyungsoo's pudgy cheeks. Smacking his chapped lips, the drunk male leans into the touch, only to slaver on the pad of the blonde's thumb. It earns a disgusted glare from Baekhyun.

  
"You know he is going to skin you alive for this, don't you?" Chanyeol shudders as he recalls the sight of Kyungsoo's knives collection in Baekhyun and his shared apartment. "And do I look like I give a fuck?" The blonde hisses while he rubs away the drool off his fingers with a grimace. "Come on, he can't hide in the closet forever!" Baekhyun states as a matter of fact and the taller winces in embarrassment when the driver spares them a judging glance.

  
Chanyeol hates to admit but Baekhyun is awfully right. Kyungsoo has been hiding (probably buried for years) in the closet ever since their college days. The boy is known for keeping shit tons of things to himself. It takes Chanyeol and Baekhyun a whole week of harassment to bring the owl boy out of his shell. Paired with two loud classmates in his sophomore year, Kyungsoo and the duo hit off surprisingly well and he has been stuck (unfortunately) with Chanyeol and Baekhyun ever since then.

  
Baekhyun first caught the brunette not so subtly checking out a dick or two. That was three years ago and Kyungsoo was still figuring himself out. To end the whatever little experiment which had their soft-spoken friend running in circles, Chanyeol decided they would drag Kyungsoo out to the freshman year start party in college.

  
That was when Kyungsoo met the Kim hot-like-Alain-Delon-kind-of Jongin. Baekhyun kind of gets it, why Kyungsoo fell head over heels with their junior, because Kim Jongin wasn't just your average 'hot' college frat kid, he was also on the dance team, which made him look like he was born to make people question their sexuality. Except that Jongin managed to help Kyungsoo settle his sexual orientation because that was when the wallflower boy decided that he was more into dicks than pussies.

  
Now that Kyungsoo learns that he is indeed very gay, things actually turn for worse. While Chanyeol and Baekhyun scandalously come out, making out full mode on their graduation day, Kyungsoo decides the world doesn't really need to butt into his personal affairs and immediately, he locks himself in the closet and hasn't decided to come out ever since (though his infatuation with a certain dancer only grows stronger).

  
"Trust me, the last thing he will ever be is straight," Baekhyun bets over his glass of soju and beer, eyeing pointedly at Jongin who has his arms slung loosely around another gangly intern. It is the after party that night and Kyungsoo isn't having it. Moping over his mug of booze and finally peeling his eyes off the dark-haired male who is smiling through his conversation, Kyungsoo dismisses Baekhyun's remark with a sigh. He doesn't need another false hope. Even if Jongin isn't straight, he would probably go for that pretty silver-haired Sehun guy next to him.

  
Though Baekyun says it's affinity, Kyungsoo thinks it's a bloody curse. But it is indeed fate which leads them running into each other again two years after graduation. Kyungsoo knows the earth is round but it doesn't need to be this round for him to bump into Kim Jongin again.

  
By then, Kyungsoo has already settled into the finance division of their company as your average nine to five worker, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol in their respective departments. Just one year and a half month into his work, Jongin shows up as an intern in their advertising section and Kyungsoo just wants to be swallowed ten feet underground when he hears the news.

  
They hardly meet in the office but when they do, Jongin stares at him openly until Kyungsoo turns around to face him and the dark-haired male would always grin at him like a puppy high on a sugar rush. The brunette knows he shouldn't be reading into things too much but it's hard not to hope when Jongin tends to do little things for/to him like buying him coffee every morning, beaming him a hello and simply leaning onto him at their lunch table even though there is so much space left for him.

  
Ah, the woes of the heart and throes of the society. If only homosexuality isn't frowned upon as a stigma, perhaps, Kyungsoo would've at least come out of the closet. Kyungsoo's heart craves a little more than that. A little more by the name of Kim got-little-gay-boys-like-kyungsoo- falling-for Jongin.

  
"Fuck that hurts," Baekhyun accidentally bites on his tongue when Kyungsoo yanks him down by his ear while Chanyeol by his collar. They stumble out of the elevator, galumphing across the dimmed hallway when the blonde drags them all down the corridor to deposit his wasted mate in front of the designated apartment.

  
"That's it, champs." Baekhyun untangles Kyungsoo off his shoulders and sends the male to collapse against the wall as the brunette crashes down on his butt with a dull thud. "As much as I'm a porn addict, I would very much not like to see you in your birthday suit doing the deed," The blonde claims while he stoops down to pat Kyungsoo's bloated cheeks rather fondly. "Let's go, soldier." Chanyeol finds himself being stowed away by his boyfriend who blows their drunk friend a fly kiss before giving the doorbell three persistent presses. "Good luck, lover boy."

  
Jongin swings the door open with a murderous scowl on his face. It is fucking two thirty am in the morning and he is pretty sure most of the folks (the sane ones) are still snoring under their blankets. He is a light sleeper so that fucker who keeps toying with his doorbell better have a sound excuse to disturb his precious sleep.

  
The black-haired male sags against the doorway, clad in his old tank top and sweatpants. His eyes are heavy with sleep. His hair is catastrophic and so is his mood. "What the fuck do you want—" Jongin's words die into a whisper when he makes out a figure in the dark.

  
The man rubs his eyes furiously and squints hard into the familiar frame of a small body. "Kyungsoo hyung?" He does a double take before stepping out of the door. "Hyung," Jongin calls out and toes at the pair of legs sprawled outwards. "Are you okay?" The male on the ground releases a small groan but his eyes are still sealed tight and he is slurring a mess of jumbled words which Jongin sadly fails to comprehend.

  
The stench of booze shoots right up his nose when Jongin hoists the brunette to his feet. They stagger inside with Kyungsoo caving into the mould of Jongin's arms. "Do you want some water?" The dark-haired male sits Kyungsoo down on his couch where the elder lolls his head back and mumbles to himself again.

  
"Jongin..." Kyungsoo slurs and ends the name with a tiny (cute) hiccup. "C-C-Come here." The elder calls while stomping his socked feet on the floor. Fascinated by Kyungsoo's childlike demeanour, Jongin finds himself crouching in front of the drunk male. His eyes blink in surprise when a pair of palms cup his cheeks. The black-haired male looks up at his senior who smiles down at him with lidded eyes. Jongin's heart isn't prepared for what comes next when Kyungsoo squishes up his cheeks and leans forward with a pair of puckered lips.

  
"Let me chu—" Without warning, Kyungsoo's plump lips falls flat on the tanned male's chin, missing their designated target by barely an inch. Pulling away briefly, the brunette frowns when he realises he has failed to kiss Jongin's mouth. Scrunching up his nose, the elder aims again, diving in eagerly but this time his teeth clatters against Jongin's nose. The third attempt lands on the black-haired male's jaw. Kyungsoo furrows his brows in frustration while he squeezes the younger's cheeks tighter.

  
"I. want. to. kiss. you," The elder punctuates on each word with a slight pout. To this, Jongin can't help but chuckle at Kyungsoo's unexpected cuteness. "I know," The dark-haired male confides, lips inching forward to graze the elder's ears. "I want to kiss you too, hyung."

  
It isn't exactly a secret that he is in love with his little upperclassman since their college days. Kyungsoo is a wallflower whom Jongin has grown to adore. He is certain there is more to the elder's cold eyes and silent nature. Sadly, Jongin has been a coward. He knows he needs to grow a pair and confess but his fear of rejection only grows stronger.

  
"Here, let me." Jongin leans forward, having made his mind up. The dark haired male knows this isn't the best time to admit his feelings to Kyungsoo. The elder is drunk as fuck for God's sake but Jongin could risk it, risk it this time because Kyungsoo wouldn't know.

  
He pulls Kyungsoo closer by his nape and slowly places his thumbs on both sides of the elder's puffy face. "I love you, hyung. Always." Jongin seals his words with his lips on Kyungsoo's. The elder's lips are warm and plush against Jongin's when the younger proceeds to suck on Kyungsoo's bottom lip. Their first kiss isn't exactly a fairytale or fireworks but Jongin likes it more than anything. The way the beat of his heart gains rhythm through the kiss when the elder reciprocates, plump lips moulding with his own.

  
Kissing Kyungsoo, Jongin decides, is like no other. Not even prose from romantic novels can capture the way his lips fit with Jongin's. And for the first time over his on and off relationships, Jongin wants to be grounded, grounded by none other than Do Kyungsoo.

  
Kyungsoo runs. Because that's the only he's good at. When he finds himself in the one and only Kim Jongin's bed, Kyungsoo takes flight. Kyungsoo takes flight because he remembers Jongin's lips, his warmth, their kiss and everything that shouldn't have taken place. All these years of efforts in hiding his full-grown crush have gone down the drain, just because of a night of drunken antics. Where is the fucking justice in that!

 

Kyungsoo avoids Jongin at all costs. It's a relief they aren't in the same department. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun and Chanyeol have staged their encounter but he is too tired of asking his friends to stop butting into his business. What's done is done. His friendship with Jongin is over (he wonders if they are well acquainted in the first place), Kyungsoo's heart says, but it hurts to say goodbye to someone whom you have never have the chance to hold on. Rejection. Perhaps, that is keeping his heart from facing Jongin.

 

A week drones on. Kyungsoo pushes himself into work, changing routes to go home for the fear of bumping into the younger. The clock in his office strikes nine that day when Kyungsoo gets off from work. The elder tugs the scarf closer to his cold cheeks as he boards the elevator, eyes fixed on the ground and barely making any sound when a pair of brown Tom Fords joins him.

 

A familiar wave of cologne wafts by his nose and when Kyungsoo snaps his head up in fear, Jongin is there. Right in front of him. The lift door closes with a soft  _ding_  and Kyungsoo suddenly finds it harder to breathe.

 

"Hey, hyung." Jongin makes the first move, treading into space beside the elder, shoulders bumping. The younger's face is illuminated by the dim ceiling lights, casting his sienna orbs in a soft glow when he bends down to meet Kyungsoo's eyes. "You, uh, and I...Can we talk?" The younger's voice dies in a whisper, though his question remains resolute as his gaze. 

 

 _This is it._ Kyungsoo thinks. There has always been a lapse in his judgement. Jongin is probably as straight as a metal ruler. _The kiss is a mistake. Sorry, I don't swing that way. I think we should stay away from each other. You should stay away from me._ Kyungsoo draws up all sorts of possible scenarios in his head, picturing Jongin and his words of cruelty. "Look, I'm sorry if—" Words escape the elder's mouth like scripted lies but Jongin cuts him off. "I like you, hyung. I do."

 

The confession knocks the wind out of the elder. Kyungsoo's thoughts fall apart and he breaks out of his trance. "W-W-What!" The elder couldn't believe his ears. He blinks hard up at Jongin whose hands are pressed snug onto his shoulders. "I said I like you, hyung. I like Do Kyungsoo." The younger spells out in clarity before scooting closer to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I don't care what others think, hyung. I like you for who you are. Not your gender. Just Do Kyungsoo." 

 

Kyungsoo's heart swells upon the words. "Jongin, I, uh, oh god!" Kyungsoo doesn't know why but he starts to cry. The tears escape, so does his feelings out of the walls he has built. Jongin draws the elder into his arms, tucking the latter's head under his chin. Jongin's hands rest on Kyungsoo's back, warm and comforting and he swears at that moment, Jongin feels like home. 

 

It's a relief to know his feelings aren't out of place and now that they are perfectly accepted and embraced, Kyungsoo gladly lets his guard down. The lines of 'Falling In Love With You play in his head softly as Jongin hums through their embrace. "Thank you," Kyungsoo reciprocates, slowly but surely. Jongin has brought him out of his shell. _What is fate, if not this?_

 

"Kiss me," Kyungsoo says and Jongin complies, grinning triumphantly when he dips his head down to claim the elder's lips. It's nothing like their first kiss and Kyungsoo loves it. Jongin kisses like a starved man. Their lungs burn but Kyungsoo only presses closer, kissing back with equal fervour. Ah, that's the only time Kyungsoo would ever thank his two idiots of best friends.

 

Alas, a few seconds later, the intercom in the lift cracks out two familiar (and awfully annoying) voices airing along with the lines of ' _get a room, you lovebirds_ ' and Kyungsoo deftly reconsiders his thought, opting to pull out some stainless steel from his collection instead.

 

He does have shitty friends after all.


End file.
